Trish was right :P
by CinimonEm8162001
Summary: Trish wants ally to ask out austin but she doesnt want to. Then she meets Austin. But shes dating Dillon. And hes dating Courtney. Will they figure out there love for each other or will they keep dating Dillon and Courtney?
1. Chapter 1

Ally P.O.V

"No Trish i am not going ask Austin out" Ally said to her bestfriend Trish

"Why Ally hes smart cute nice the whole package" Trish said

"I dont care Trish right now Dillion is my number 1 priority" Ally said

Trish rolls eyes

"Ally Dillion already has a girlfriend you remember caption of the cheerleading squad Courtney"

"Will you STOP you can't stand i wanna be happy with Dillion maybe they will break up i am not asking Austin out i repeat NOT asking Austin out ever there will never be a Auslly there will only be a Dallly"

"First of all Dally? thats not even a thing 2nd of all you would really like Austin 3rd of all i dont have one but still"

"Whatever-"

Ally bumbs into Austin all her books fall

"Sorry" Austin Said

"Its Fine dont sweat it" Ally said

"You must be Ally im Austin" Austin said

"Nice to meet you Austin and yeah im Ally" Ally said

"I guess i will see you around byee Ally" Austin said and walked away

"Regret anything Ally hes cute and hes a charm just your type" trish said

"TRISH IF YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH WHY DONT YOU JUST ASK HIM" Ally screamed while walking away for class

I dont own Austin nor Ally!

Please Reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

Austins

"Dez you will not believe what just happend" Austin said

"What" Dez said

"I just saw the most beautiful brunette ever" Austin said

" Who Rebecca" Dez asked

"No" Austin said

"Ohh i know Jessica" Dez said

"NO her name is Ally i think Dawson im not sure" Austin said

"Who" Dez said

"Nvm" Austin said

"Are you going to ask her out" Dez said

"NO im asking Courtney out whenever Dillion breaks up her" Austin said

"But what if he doesnt" Dez says

"I will die" Austin fakes faints

"Man r u ok" Dez asked

"No i am not ok i am not sure should i wait i have a idea thanks man" Austin runs out of the room to find ally

Allys P.O.V

i am putting my books in my locker after 2nd period getting ready for Math

"Hey Ally" Austin comes up to her

"Hey Austin" Ally said

"I was wondering would you like to get icecream with me later or something not as a date just as friends or unless you want to go as a date cuz i would be-"

"I'm sorry Austin but im going to the Mall with Trish Whitney Blair Courtney you know all them then were hanging out with Dillion Tyler and Jake at Dillions house maybe tomorrow" Ally said

"I guess see you tomorrow" Austin walks away Disappointed

Ally stops him "Maybe i can cancel"

"You dont have to if you dont want to"

"Austin we do this ever Friday i bet it would be ok to miss one" Ally said

"Ok see you after school at.. uhmm" Austin said

"We could meet up at my dads store Sonic Boom" Ally said

"No way you own that store" Austin said

"Yeah" Austin said

"See you later" Ally said

I do not own Austin and Ally


	3. Chapter 3

Ally P.O.V

I kept staring at the clock in science my last period then the bell rang i am so excited to see Austin later he is a later cute i have to admit. Did i just say that... Ally snap out of it..

DING

"I rushed out to Trish's car i told how i was meeting Austin and she said she would tell everyone so then i walked to the Sonic Boom cuz its not that far away i got there and started writing songs in my book then i see Austin come walk in

"Hey Ally"

"Hey Austin"

"So when we leaving"

"Right now let me just right my dad a note"

"Ok"

I write a note. Then we leave

Instead of icecream we went to the beach

"PUT ME DOWN AUSTIN PUT ME DOWN"

"FINEEEE"

He put me down

"I have a serious question for you Austin"

"Ok"

"If you didnt bump into me would you still of asked me to do this"

"im not really sure let me tell you the truth i really like courtney but shes dating dillion so i wanted to see who i like more so yeah"

"No way i like dillion"

"Wow cool so when you said u were hanging out with courtney well dont you hate her for dating your crush"

"Well we been friends even before she started dating dillion so i am not going to let a boy get the way of us"

"Oh"

"What time is it"

"Like 5:00"

"I'm late im late"

"For what"

"Trish and i are having a girls night tonight she will be angry if i dont be ready by 6:00 and im a girl it takes longer then an hour to get ready for a girls night"

"Why would she be mad you canceled earlier"

" 1st of all Well she wants us to hook up 2nd of all we havent hung out together with out the rest of the people in ages 3rd of all shes trish"

"Oh well i will get you home"

"Ok"

i get home and...

Sorry bad chapter :'(


	4. Chapter 4

I get home and...

"Well i guess i will see you monday" i said to austin

"Yeah"

I could see Austin lean in to kiss me on the lips but i move my head so he kisses me on the cheek instead

"Bye Austin"

Austins P.O.V

"Dez i tried to kiss her but she resisted it"

"Does she have a boyfriend"

"No but she really likes Dillon Brown"

"Wait and you like Courtney so... Why do you care if she didnt kiss you"

"Well i been on one date with her for like an hour and i think im falling for her shes amazing"

"Tell her that at school tomorrow or just go on a few more dates with her to make sure"

"Thats a great idea"

Ring Ring Ring

"Hey Ally"

"Hey guess what"

"What"

"Trish canceled"

"Wow so your free"

"Not really"

"But you could come hang with us if you want"

"Us?"

"Uhmm yeah Courtney, Blair, Dillon, and Tyler"

"Uhmm no thanks i'll just see you tomorrow at school monday bye"

i hung up as fast as i could

"I dont know what to do i been on one date with this girl and shes amazing"

"Ask her out on another date then"

"I think i will"

**i do not own Austin and Ally**


	5. Chapter 5

MONDAY

Austins P.O.V

"Hey Ally"

"Hey"

"Are you busy later"

"No i dont think so i was suppose to hang out with courtney but she canceled to hang out with Dillon of course so yeah im free why?

"Im free to"

"Let me guess you want to hang out"

"Sure"

"See you later i guess sonic boom again"

"Yeah"

Allys P.O.V

"Me and Austin are hanging out"

"Yay good for you guys"

"He knows i like Dillon"

"How"

"I told him"

"Why"

"He told me he liked courtney"

"Oh"

"I thought he liked you"

"I canceled because i thought you were still hanging with Austin"

"Oh"

"Yeah we better get to class by text you later"

Courtney's P.O.V

My phone went off

"Hey babe we need to talk at lunch"

"Ok i luv you :P"

he never texted back

At lunch

"What do you want to talk about"

"Well i been thinking"

"And..."

"Ilikesomebodyelseandiwannabr eakup"

"What"

"Dont get mad"

"Ok"

"I like somebody else"

"who is she"

"Ally"

"And i wanna break up"

Whats next :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Allys one of my bestfriend even if you do ask her out she wouldn't say yes" "But i really like this girl Courtney if you really did love me you would understand No answer 5 Minutes later "Courtney i had it with think you can rule the school. Your go on stupid diets i sware sometimes you annoy me and your mad at me you dont answer me I AM SICK AND TIRED OF IT WE ARE OVER AND THAT IS IT" Everyone in the lunch room stares and starts whispering and Dillon walks away and shes Ally "Hey Ally" "Hey" "Me and courtney just broke up "You did why" "Just shes not the one for me" "Oh" "Yeah and i was wondering we been friends for awhile to ba di was so stupid to notice you the one will you be my girlfriend" "Is this a dream" "What" "Well dillon i been crushing on you since you moved here" "Courtney was wrong" "How" "She said you wouldnt like me back" "Well i do and yes yes i will be your girlfriend" Ally hugs him and kisses him" "I g2g to class bye babe" "Bye honey" Austins P.O.V I was walking to class then i saw Ally hug dillon and kiss him that means they are dating so courtneys free i go to look for ally to see if she could help me impress courtney "ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY" "WHAT austin" "Uhmmm Courneys single so could you help me impress her" "She first of all you got to just go up to her and say hey she will say hey then say you love her shoes they were really expensive then get a coin and put it behind her ear like a magic trick no offence she is really stupid and ask her out she will say yes? "Thanks" "Bye austin" Austin walks up to Courtney and says hey "Hey" "Hey Austin right" "Yeah Courtney" "So i love your shoes" "REALLY they were like 300 dollars i had to work my butt of nobody noticed" "How they are so sparkle and pink" "Thanks" Looks for coin in pocket and finds one and does the trick "How did you do that" "I a magic" "DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAIN" He does it again They talked and laughed for about 4 hours they skipped 3rd and 4th period "Your so great Austin how did i not already know you" "I know you and i noticed you and i wanna go out with you" "Me to" They kiss for awhile "i better be getting home Austin its late" "Yeah me to" Dillon Austin Ally Courtney all fall on there beds very happy :) I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OK


	7. Sorry :'(

Sorry Guys for taking so long on updating its just because i have been getting a lot of homework and so i couldn't get on the computer for awhile well it's a snow day so i am doing like 5 chapters or something :) I hope you like my new chapters my other ones are short and suck but the other ones i am writing will be really long and great i hope you like them :P


	8. Chapter 8

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Ally P.O.V

I am at my locker getting my biology stuff then i shut my locker and then a shorten blonde boy shouted boo making me drop all of my books

"Sorry" Austin said

"Its fine"

"Ok here let me help you"

After he helps me get all my books

"So guess what" Austin said

"My and Courtney are dating"

"I Know its all around school everyone already-"

i didnt get a chance to finish a couple of jocks came of to Austin congratulating him on dating Courtney

"Austin my man" Dez said while doing a man hug

"Y-" Austin was going to say something but Dez cut him off

"We would like to invite you on the football team you will still have to try out which will be today at 6" Dez said

"I can't bro me and Ally are gunna hang out wish Courtney and Dillon and im not much of a football guy anyway" Austin said while looking at me

"Your loss bro if you change your mind you know where to find me" Dez said while walking away

"That was weird" Austin said

I nodded and we both stared at eachother for awhile then Dillon came up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek and put his arm around me

"Hey Babe" Dillon said

"Hey cutey" I said

"Well i guess i will see you later Ally" Austin said while walking away

"Bye" i said

"You look so good in those shorts Ally" Dillon said

"Baby you look so cute that shirt it fits you so well" I while giving him rough kiss on the lips

THE BELL RINGS

"Were late for biology" Dillon said while taking my hand

"Yeah we better run" I said

Austins P.O.V

I think i fell asleep in math

"AUSTIN AUSTIN AUSTIN" screamed my name

"What" I said back

"What is the product of x minus 6 multiplied but 8 minus v plus r" asked

"I don't know" i said

"If you were paying attention in class you would know" said

"No if you didnt give me so much-"

The bell rang

"BYEEEEE"  
i Stormed out of the room

i found Courtney

"Hey Court"

"Don't call me that"

"Ok"

"Why didnt you take Dez's offer"

"Because i don't like football"

"Whatever"

"Are you mad at me for not taking Dez's offer"

"No"

"Then whats wrong"

"Nothing" She said while picking at her nails

"Courtney what is wrong"

"Nothing Austin just leave"

"Fine" I tried to give her a kiss but she pushed me away

"Your going to ruin my lipstick"

"Whatever"


	9. Chapter 9

Allys P.O.V

I wIas working on my homework when i got a text from Austin

**Hey Ally**

_Hey Austin wats up_

**_Courtneys mad at me_**

_Wanna go see a movie or something_

**_I guess sure_**

_Ok meet me at the movies in 20 minutes k :)_

**_Ok_**** :)**

I got changed in to dark blue jeans and a hoodie my friend Elliot gave me. I tell my dad that im going to the movies with Austin and then i get into the car to the i see Austin.

"Hey ally"

"Hey Austin what movie we seeing"

"I don't know"

"Ok how about Music with a bam"

(Thats a fake movie i made it up)

"Yeah i mean been dieing to see that"

We go pay for a ticket then we buy popcorn and candie and stuff

The movie was about 2hours long afterwards we went to kroger and we bought a but load of candy Then austin goes to the microphone where the person says things over the intercom and says "ME AND ALLY ARE HAVING A CANDY WORLD AND NON OF YOU GUYS ARE INVITED"  
Then he takes my hand runs

We get into the car. And i start to crack up and take the 5 bags full of candy out of his hands and put 4 in the backseat then looked through one of the bags and saw pickie sticks and opened one up and poured like 5 down her throat "Ally slow down and save some for me" I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and then i say sorry then close the bag and put it in the back seat. We drive to austins house since his parents are out of town.

We went to the living room. Then poured them all the bags out and started eating candy after candy after candy."Ally we are so going to have so many cavities" "Hahah Austin we will" "So why is courtney mad at you" "I dont know i think its because i am not a football player" My phone starts ringing and it Dillon "Austin i got to take this" "Ok"

"Hey D"

"Heyy Als" Only austin calls me that so i get uncomfortable

"Whats up"

"I just wanted to call and see how things are going"

"Oh just hanging with Austin"

Austins P.O.V

I got bored so i went to go easedrop (which means listen) to ally on the phone so i put my ear against the bathroom door then the door swings open and run to the couch before she could see me

"Austin i left my dads car at the movie theatre"

"Oh yeah"

"Well lets go back to the movie theatre and then i get my car and its pretty late anyway" I yawned after my sentence

"Ok"

We go back back to the movie theatre and i get my car

"Bye austin" Ally gave me a big bear hug

"Bye ally" i hugged back

This lady came up to us and said you guys are the cutest couple

"No no no were not dating"

"Oh my mistake sorry"

Me and ally look at eachother and she leaves but before she does i grab her arm and pull her around and kiss her on the cheek bye Ally


	10. Chapter 10

Allys P.O.V

I got home and my dad was asleep so i went upstairs and took a shower and then called trish

"Hey trish"

"Hey whats up"

"Austinkissedmebutnotreallyit wasonthecheekbutstillimdatin gdillonand" I took a deep breath

"Wosh slow down"

"Austin kissed me on the cheek"

"What you and Austin kissed"

"Kinda just on the cheek"

"i got to go we will talk about this and i want all the details tomorrow"

"Ok bye"

I hung up the phone. And then went on my labtop. And i got a message on Facetube from Austin. He said hey then i looked if he is online and he is i put ... he said Look if your mad about that kiss im sorry then he put a video of a dog doing pretty please forgive me. I laughed then said im not mad trust me then i erased it and put i am not mad at all. He said ok well i got to go to bed i said Me to i went to bed.

I got woken up by a text from Dillon

"Hey you awake"

"No go to bed babe"

"Wait"

"What im tired"

"Ok go to bed i will tell you tomorrow xoxo"

(Sorry i used "" i forgot it was a text and i do not want to go back and make them bold and stuff so just remember they are texting! Thanks)

Austins P.O.V

I can't stop thinking of Ally O.o I meant Courtney no i mean Ally i dont know Courtney's my girlfriend so you know i have to think of her but the feeling when i kissed Ally on her cheek was unbelievable i can't explain i can't imagine what actually kissing ally. I am just glad shes not weirded out by me. I am going to ask if Courtney wants to hang out tomorrow.

I went to i woke up from a text from Courtney

**Hey babe :P**

Hey

**Just wanted to say im sorry for over reacting about the whole dez thing**

Oh it's fine so wanna hang out

**Sure!**

Wanna go to beach

**Sure sounds fun meet me there in an hour you know how long it takes me to get** **ready**

Babe will you do me a favor

**Yeah sure **

Will you not wear any makeup be yourself

**I look to bad without it**

No you don't please do me this favor i bet you will look better then ever

**Ok fine :P if you really want me to xoxo meet me in 30 minutes at the beach**

Ok xoxo bye

I put on some swimshorts and a white shirt and a shark tooth necklace Ally bought me when we went to the mall. I drove to the beach and saw Courtney. I decided i would have some fun with this and she was on phone texting im guessing Ally or something and i slowing walked behind her and picked her up which made her drop her phone. And then she started screaming to put her down and i just kept running and i threw her in the water and then she got up and started splashing me with water and saying she hates me and i couldn't stop laughing. She walked out of the water and started doing backflips to our stuff and she did i think its called a tuck im not sure landing right on her butt. I held in my laugh until she started laughing i helped her up.

I kissed her and she pulled away

"Court your wearing makeup"

"Sorry i couldnt help it and i told you not to call me that"

"Courtney you couldn't do this one favor for me your beautiful but you have to wear makeup to get the idea i really just can't take it how can i prove to you your beautiful without it"

"No im not"

"Courtney look at me"

"Ok"

"You are beautiful even if you rolled in mud or well i dont know but your beautiful and i just hate seeing you think that your ugly without it COURTNEY YOUR BEAUTIFUL" I stood up and so did courtney i told her to follow me and i ran to the middle of the beach where a lot of people were and screamed

"COURTNEY IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE IS BEAUTIFUL WITHOUT MAKEUP"

Coutneys P.O.V

I can't believe Austin was doing this. All i could do was smile. Then i ran back to the back to where we were and then i waited for Austin then i kissed him. Then i said

"I wont hesitate no more no more it cannot wait im sure i'm yours"


	11. Chapter 11

**I made a chapter then i pushed the wrong button then it all got erased :'(**

**Here it is im going to start with Ally P.O.V and the same day as Austin but starting in the morning**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing funny thing is i didnt get a call text or anything. Weird. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked pretty good for just waking up. I took a shower. Brushed my teeth you know the usually.  
I felt like being different today so i put on a dark grey/ black NON SEE THROUGH stiped crop top that shows my belly button and my favorite pink short short with flowers on them. then i put on the charm bracelet Austin bought me. And a necklace my mom got me for my 12 birthday. Then i put my hair down and curled one peice of my hair and pinned it to the side and curled the ends of my hair.

I tried texting Austin 100 times but he didnt awnser. Then Dillon called.

Hey sexy- Dillon

Uhmm hey-Ally

Wanna hang out-Dillon

Sure-Ally

*At the bored walk you know where you walk before you enter the beach*

"So Ally what you wanna do"

"I don't just walk around with the hottest boy i know"

"Haha"

"Sooooooooooo"

"Wanna get a bite to eat"

"Yeah sure"

"Lets go to Dream Frostings i heard she sells cupcakes now"

"Sounds fun"

We run to Dream Frostings and order 2 cupcakes

"Red velvet and chocolate please"

"You know me so well Dillon"

I gave him a peck on the lips

"Of course i do sweetie"

We finally got out Cupcakes and just walked around town and talked and stuff

"Well Dillon i should get going"

"Aww"

"I know its late"

"Well i will talk to you tomorrow byee"

I started walking home but then i saw someone

"What the fuck are you doing here"

**Who did she see ! Find out in my next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I havent updated i have had a busy summer, and i wrote one but it got deleted so i was to lazy to rewrite it well on with the story.

Ally's P.O.V

"What the fuck are you doing here" i asked

"Is that anyway to talk to your best-friend Ally" Elliot says

"Oh My Gosh Elliot you just got my by surprise that's all" I say then hug him.

"Its ok Ally, so wheres Trish " hes says afters we hug

"Probably getting fired from her job" I say and we both laugh.

"Well i'm here visiting my mom since you know the divorce" Elliot says

" Yeah so how is the big apple" I ask

"Great great" he says

"Well that's good maybe tomorrow we can catch up its getting late and i better get home"

"Well bye it was great talking to you again Ally" Elliot says

"You to byee" I say as i walk off

Austins P.O.V

I get home and i decide to call Ally, I pick up my phone and dial her number.

"Hey Austin"

"Hey Ally"

"How was you're day"

"Good i hung out with Courtney at the beach"

"Oh my god i hung out with Dillon on the boardwalk"

"Oh cool did you have fun"

"Yeah i saw my friend Elliot today too, So did you have fun with Courtney"

"Yeah, So Elliot is he a nice guy"

"Yeah (Ally's mom) Time for dinner Ally"

"I guess you got to go eat"

"Yeah it was nice talking to you"

"Nice talking to you too"

"Bye"

"Bye Ally" I say the hang up. "Dillon is the luckiest guy in the world" I say then cover my mouth right after i say it. Why did i just say that i'm dating Courtney I've been crushing on her forever I'm the luckiest guy in the world "Am I getting feelings for Ally" I say out loud I shake my head NO NO NO NO AUSTIN Snap out of it "Austin come eat" My mom calls " I DONT HAVE FEELINGS FOR ALLY" I say really loud "Honey are you ok" My Mom says "I'm fine i will be down in a minute" I shout then run downstairs erasing my thoughts about having feelings for Ally.

Sorry short chapter but i didnt really have a lot of time i did my best


End file.
